Plus personne
by BakaPG
Summary: ELLE était comblée de bonheur par son homme, mais IL était ninja... ShikaTema


**Titre :** Plus personne

**Auteur :** BakkaPG

**Style :** C'est du drama, enfin, à vous de voir ;)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et compagnie ne sont pas à moi, mais si l'auteur voulait bien me céder la belle Anko xD ! Bonne lecture !

**Plus personne**

Les nuages formaient de longues traînées blanche dans le ciel azuré. Le soleil parcourait son chemin en cette matinée paisible, réchauffant de son aura vitale le pays du feu. Une légère brise parcourait la ville de Konoha. Une légère et très agréable brise d'été. C'était ce que pensaient deux personnes couchées dans l'herbe, blottis l'une contre l'autre, au sommet d'une petite colline isolée, se situant tout de même dans l'enceinte du village.

C'étaient deux adolescents, profitant chacun au mieux de la présence de l'autre, tant la distance qui les séparaient habituellement était grande.

Lui soupira, un soupir de bonheur dans ce silence amoureux, même si habituellement ce qui ressortait de sa bouche n'était que ralle. Elle se serrait contre son amant et caressa son torse, ou plutôt la veste de chuunin qu'il portait. Elle était inhabituellement calme, mais elle ne voulait pour rien au monde, briser ce silence qui voulait tout dire entre eux.

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, pour adoucir son appui, il semblait dormir. Et elle le regardait amoureusement, un sourire béat sur son visage. La jolie blonde était hypnotisée par cet homme qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, ou elle pu entendre son cœur battre. Elle ferma les yeux également, pour écouter la douce mélodie qu'était celle de la vie.

-C'est si beau, Shikamaru... chuchota la demoiselle.

-... Hmm ? Excuse-moi, je dormais... tu disais ?

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux. Il ne dormait pas, car lui aussi, pour rien au monde, il ne raterait un tel moment de douceur, de bien-être avec elle. Sale macho...

-Je disais que c'était magnifique... rajouta-t-elle.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'adore regarder les nuages, Temari... lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda, ces yeux amoureux lui lançant un regard perplexe.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça... dit-elle d'un ton évasif, le tout accompagnée d'un sourire et de ces joues rougissantes.

-Ah bon ? De quoi parlais-tu alors... ? Demanda-t-il, mimant une voix endormie.

Non, il le faisait exprès, c'était pas possible autrement !

-Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que l'on devait faire aujourd'hui ? Fit-elle avec un regard noir.

-Euh...

De peur de manquer de tact, Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Ce qui, dans un sens, énerva encore plus la jolie jeune femme du désert.

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Lança-t-elle, furieuse.

- Mais enfin... !

-Quoi enfin ! Cria-t-elle cette fois, en se relevant brusquement. Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! J'arrives pas à croire que je sort avec une loque pareil ! Je...

-Hop hop hop ! Riposta Shikamaru. Sabaku no Temari, ne va pas trop loin non plus ! Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que j'étais sensé me rappeler !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Jamais je n'accepterais que mon futur mari soit un pauvre deme... commença la blonde, avant d'être coupé par son petit-ami qui l'embrassait tendrement.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, dans une étreinte pleine d'amour et de passion, avant de s'allonger tout les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front en se lançant des regards plein d'affection. C'était un vrai imbécile, il avait le don de l'énerver mais aussi celui de la faire se sentir si bien. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui l'embrassa. Un baiser plus passionné, qui dura un court instant, lequel fut couper par le paresseux.

-C'est bon, tu es calmée ? Dit-il gentiment.

Elle lui fit signe de la tête que oui.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi gentiment, le timbre de sa voix étant presque mielleux (si si, j'vous jures !).

Elle détourna alors le regard, et prit une belle teinte rosée. Son visage montrait à la fois de l'impatience, mais elle semblait aussi gênée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant la tracassée ?

-Et bien... c... c'est que... elle débuta de façon assez maladroite. Tu m'avais dit que tu allais me présenter à tes parents ce soir et que tu leur annoncerais officiellement que nous sommes ensemble et nos futures fiançailles.

-Ah ! ça... lâcha le ninja.

-Comment ça, ''ça'' ? Dit-elle, indignée. C'est... c'est important pour moi... déclara-t-elle, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible, ses yeux fuyant le plus possible ceux de son amant et tentant, inutilement, de diminuer ses rougeurs qui parcouraient désormais tout son visage.

Shikamaru la regarda. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paraître aussi timide. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais parut autant intimidée. Etait-ce si important pour elle ? Il faut bien le croire... Lui il s'en moquait de rencontrer les parents de Temari ou pas... quoique, en réfléchissant bien, ses parents à elle étaient morts... mieux vaut ne pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Surtout maintenant.

-Excuse-moi de ne plus y avoir pensé, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

-Tu as de quoi, affirma-t-elle, d'un ton faussement accusateur, encore accompagnée d'un sourire.

Mais derrière ce sourire, il la sentait soucieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Fit-il, étonné, enlevant pas la même occasion quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-Je... je me demandais si tes parents vont m'accepter. Après tout, j'ai dix-huit ans, et toi seulement quinze... Avoua-t-elle, tétaniser à l'idée de ne pas être bien accueillit.

Elle, ça ne l'avait jamais déranger, mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que des réactions positives à une telle situation.

Le jeune Nara fit une moue étonnée, pensant certainement un truc du style ''galère'', avant de se mettre en position assise, tout en faisant une grimace.

-Connaissant ma mère, elle sera ravie que son bon à rien de fils se soit trouvée une petite amie. Déclara-t-il de manière comique pour rassurer sa compagne.

-Mais... et ton père ? Insista-t-elle.

-... disons que dans ma famille, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Lâcha-t-il, l'air fatigué, imaginant déjà son père se faire engueuler à la moindre protestation.

Elle le regarda, intriguée, avant de sourire et de lui sauté au coup pour lui asséner un baisé passionné. Oui, elle aimait cet homme. Oui, jamais elle ne pourrait en aimé d'autre que lui, car même sous ses allures de macho, il sait comment lui parler. Ils s'aiment, tout se résume en cela. Et ils se couchèrent, à nouveaux, heureux d'être ensemble, voulant l'être pour l'éternité. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce que décida le destin en ce moment, et comme pour les taquiner, il envoya un émissaire faire cette tâche ingrate...

En effet, une toute petite ombre, qui se révéla finalement être un chien, apparue tout près du couple. Les deux amoureux le regardèrent, ennuyés.

-Nara Shikamaru, l'Hokage veut te voir...

Le suscité se redressa et regarda Pakkun avec un visage crispé voulant certainement dire : ''qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut l'autre alors que j'étais si bien... ?''.

-C'est une urgence, enchaîna le chien, c'est Kakashi qui m'envoie.

Elle le regarda ce relever en soupirant. ''Bon, ben si c'est une urgence...'' avait-il lancer. Mais voilà, Temari ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cependant, avant même qu'elle n'eut dit quoique ce soit, le chien lui adressa la parole.

-C'est urgent et secret pour les étrangers au village... avait-il dit.

Fort blessée de cette exclusion, elle voulut massacrer le chien, mais le brun à la tête d'ananas, d'un signe de la main, lui dit de ne pas en faire toute une affaire. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ça l'inquiétait de savoir que son chuunin préféré allait partir pour une mission... improvisée. A Suna, chaque fois que des ninjas étaient envoyés dans ce genre de missions, il n'en revenait jamais indemne.

Il était dos à elle, et elle s'y rapprocha, serrant son amant dans ses bras. Il fut surpris, mais très vite, il déposa ses mains sur les siennes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Il l'a rassura, lui promettant qu'il allait très vite revenir sain et sauf, qu'il allait montrer à ses parents qu'elle fille formidable elle était et puis, et puis...

-...et puis après, nous pourrions fêter la réussite de cette mission, rien que tout les deux... dans la chambre de mon appartement ! Il s'était retourné et lui avait murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

Elle rougit violemment, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration de son ''abrutit de'' petit ami, avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Pakkun aboya, signalant qu'ils devaient y aller, lui et le chuunin. Elle les regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'il devait accomplir son devoir de ninja pour son village. Mais le voir partir comme ça, comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait impuissante, son cœur se nouait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Suivant de près les traînées de nuages blancs que Shikamaru aimait à contempler, le ciel se couvrait et laissait penser qu'un orage se profilait à l'horizon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était lourd, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne DEVAIT pas s'arrêter de courir. Ses inquiétudes s'étaient révélées justifiées, et Dieu sait à quel point elle aurait aimé se tromper. Mais il en était ainsi. Elle portait à l'instant, paniquée, Shikamaru dans ses bras. Une plaie béante, causée par elle ne savait quelle arme contondante, lui déchirait le torse, lequel laissait se déverser un flot de sang quasi continu. Lui, il la regardait, les yeux encore plus fatigués que d'habitude, se sentant bercé par son amante. Sa bouche, remplie de sang, l'obligeait à tousser ce qui lui brûlait les poumons.

Mais il ne voulait pas céder maintenant. Il laissa s'écouler une gerbe de sang, avant de prendre la parole, en regardant toujours Temari.

-Tu es si belle...

- C'est pas le moment de raconter des conneries ! S'exclama-t-elle, inquiète et paniquée en voyant le chuunin recracher à nouveau du sang.

Son sang se répandait partout. Elle en avait même sur elle. Plus qu'elle ne voulait en voir, plus qu'elle ne pouvait en voir. Mais elle ne devait pas lâcher, ou c'est lui qui lui claquerait entre les doigts. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise, elle voulait qu'il vive, qu'il lui présente ses parents, qu'il...

Pas l'moment de s'apitoyer ! Elle devait courir. Plus vite, encore plus vite à travers la forêt, les branches lui fouettaient le visage, faisant attention à ce que Lui ne reçoive rien, dans son état. Et bordel de merde que foutait cette putin d'équipe médicale de merde ! Sa vie était en jeu, la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle les avait contacté mais ils n'étaient toujours pas là !

-Je t'avais dit... de... ne pas t'inquiéter... la mission... a... été une réussite.

Il voulait la rassurée et lui sourire, lui faire croire que ce n'était pas si grave, mais le jeune Nara ne put que grimacer et les caillots de sang qu'il cracha peu de temps après affolèrent la jeune femme.

-Par pitié, Shikamaru, la ferme ! Souffla-t-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

- Ne... t'en fais pas... on ira fêter ça... Mais je pensais plutôt... que ce... ce... serais moi qui allait te porter... dans mes bras... jusqu'à... mon appartement.

- ...tais-toi, sale macho... dit-elle après avoir marquer un temps.

Et cette fois, il réussit à sourire. Mais son état empirait. Son corps devenait de plus en plus mou, il n'avait plus aucune sensation dans ses bras, et ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Ses paupières aussi se faisaient lourdes.

-Temari, je suis si fatiguée...

- Shikamaru ?

-Je crois... que je vais faire un petit... somme...

Elle le regarda, complètement déboussolée. Elle le secoua, cria son nom des dizaines de fois, rien, aucune réaction, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle fut tétanisée, et s'agenouilla sur le sol ferme, son amant inconscient dans les bras, à moins qu'il n'était...

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des ses joues. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas... il lui avait promis de revenir... mais pas de cette manière... NON ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Elle avait eût le courage de s'abandonner à lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il clamse dans une forêt humide et trempée par un temps plus que merdique !

Elle pencha son visage en pleure sur celui de l' ''abrutit'' qu'elle aimait tant, et lui murmura :

-Allez Shikamaru, je sais que tu fais semblant... comme tout à l'heure... tu vas te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Réponds moi ! Elle pleurait à chaude larme, son souffle couper par de grand sanglots.

-...

-Allez Bakka ! Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est pas drôle !

-...

-Shikama... ru... ? Elle tenta un ultime baiser, pour le réveiller, mais rien.

Elle comprit, alors, que tout était fini. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, pour essayer de percevoir la douce mélodie de son cœur, mais rien. Alors, dans un ralle qui déchirerait le cœur au plus cruel de tous les Hommes, elle serra sa partie manquante... celui qui désormais allait devenir une pièce manquante au puzzle qu'était sa vie. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter... mais pourtant...

Soudain, elle se sentit faible, comme si toute son énergie quittait son corps. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus... elle s'effondra également. Il était vrai que cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle courait comme une dératée. Et l'émotion qui l'avait envahit au moment où elle avait compris fit l'effet d'un court circuit.

Tout devint noir. Un noir qui semblait éternel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Des murs d'un blanc immaculé. Un lit avec des draps d'un même blanc. Et une croix rouge sur le mur en face d'elle. Elle comprit immédiatement quel était l'endroit où elle se trouvait : l'Hôpital de Konoha.

Elle se redressa violemment sur son lit, regardant ses mains. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. ''Qu'est devenu Shikamaru ?'' fut la première question qu'elle se posa. Elle se mit debout en quatrième vitesse au moment où un docteur entra dans la pièce. Et pas n'importe quel docteur : Tsunade-sama en personne.

-Tu devrais rester couchée encore un peu, tu n'as pas récupéré toutes tes facultés. Dit-elle, sur un ton bienveillant.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormit ? Se pressa de lui poser Temari.

-Trois jours...

-Où est Shikamaru ! Cria-t-elle presque.

Le visage de la sennin s'assombrit. Elle savait. Pour Elle et Lui.

-Tu ne gagnerais rien à le savoir... dit-elle tristement.

Ne sachant comment comprendre cette réponse, elle insista une fois de plus, morte d'inquiétude.

-Chambre 325, dans l'aile des convalescents...

Convalescent ? Temari soupira de bonheur. Alors comme ça, il allait bien.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, moi et mon équipe, nous vous avions trouvé peu de temps après que tu te sois évanouie...

Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta aucune, l'important c'était qu'il soit en vie. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, poussant par la même occasion l'Hokage.

-Attends, Temari ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

Mais la kunoichi était déjà en train de détaller dans les couloir à la recherche de la fameuse chambre 325. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte. C'est alors qu'elle cru rêver. Shikamaru, un sourire béat sur le visage, se tenait là, assis dans son lit, avec certes quelques vilains bandages autour de son torse, mais il était bien vivant. Elle lui sauta au coup, le serrant fort contre elle.

-Si tu savais comme... j'ai eût si peur que tu soit mort... commença à pleurer la ninja du sable.

Shikamaru la regardait sangloter sur sa poitrine, toujours ce sourire béat sur le visage. Il ne la serra pas dans ses bras. Il ne lui murmura aucun mot doux, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Non, rien de tout cela. Il ne faisait tous simplement rien à part sourire bêtement. Pensant qu'il y avait un problème, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais au lieu de trouver le regard amoureux qu'elle avait tant apprécié, c'était un regard vide, sans une once d'expression.

-Shikamaru... ?

Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de pas dans le couloir se rapprocher de la chambre, pour ensuite entendre une voix féminine qu'elle redoutait tant dans l'instant présent.

-Dois-je être franche ? Ou bien essayer d'être la moins choquante possible ? Lança l'Hokage, espérant que la jolie blonde l'entende.

-Soyez franche... répondit l'adolescente, les joues rosies.

Tsunade soupira. Ca n'allait pas être évidant à dire. Et surtout à entendre.

-Je me suis personnellement occupés de son cas, utilisant mes meilleurs jutsu pour le guérir du mieux possible. Son état c'était très rapidement améliorer, et il récupéra bien vite de ses blessure. Il fut déjà sortit de l'inconscience au bout de deux jours... elle marqua un blanc.

-S'il vous plaît... continuez... supplia Temari.

-Le problème, c'est que son cœur est resté longtemps inactif. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour que son cerveau ne soit plus oxygéné correctement. Ses deux hémisphères supérieures ont été terriblement touchés : la mémoire, les mouvements, les sentiments, la pensée, presque l'intégralité de ces fonctions ont été détruites... et malheureusement, c'est une condition irréversible... Shikamaru est devenu...

Temari écouta l'affreuse nouvelle. Plus Tsunade avançait dans son verdict, plus les larmes qui tout à l'heure étaient de joie s'étaient transformées en larme de désespoir. Elle serra plus fort son amant d'un temps, qui aujourd'hui, était devenu...

-... un mort... vivant... Déclara tristement la Godaime. Plus jamais, il ne pourra ressentir la moindre chose.

Elle fondit en larme en serrant de toutes ses forces celui qu'elle aimait, mais pour qui elle n'était plus rien... ni personne...

Les sanglot reprirent de plus belle avec encore plus d'intensité.

Mais en le voyant offrir, comme ça, son plus beau sourire à l'assemblée, il ne semblait pas triste de sa condition. Il semblait même réconfortant, comme il l'a toujours été avec sa compagne. Il détourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Peut-être pour regarder les nuages comme le faisait si bien l'ancien Shikamaru. Cependant, on pu voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

''Je suis désolée, Temari... Pensa l'Hokage, attristée. Désormais, pour notre cher Shikamaru, nous ne sommes plus personnes... Cependant, j'espères me tromper.''

Fin.

_Bon, et bien voilà, un looooooooooooooong One Shot de finit. Je m'étais même poser la question ''Et si je faisais une histoire en chapitre ?'' tellement j'avais envie de développer le scénario. Mais bon, comme je me connais bien et que je suis un gros flemmard, j'avais peur de ne pas la finir._

_La fin est triste, mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais envie de l'écrire. Au début, je devais l'intégrer dans Sous le masque de l'insecte mais j'ai renoncé, préférant en faire une histoire à part._

_Aussi, n'oublié pas de laisser des reviews lol comme ça je serait fixer pour savoir si j'ai bien fais ou pas d'en faire un One Shot. Merci d'avoir lu et bon surf sur_


End file.
